


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by PepperoniTeacup



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, half-dragon!Ken, i dont know what tags to use, illustrator!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperoniTeacup/pseuds/PepperoniTeacup
Summary: Ken was overjoyed. His paraluman finally returned his affection and love in equal waves and depth. But when Josh finally offered himself for their union, the dragon sank in a trench of hesitation.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 42





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. This is the bonus part of my JoKen AU titled The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. 
> 
> Due to a near-death drowning experience, Josh avoids the open seas where his savior, Bakunawa, resides. What will happen if the beast, who has fallen in love with him at first sight, comes up to the shores and seek him out?
> 
> It's on Twitter: https://twitter.com/SejunTeacup/status/1366004852313133062
> 
> This is poorly written. Please excuse my typographical and grammatical errors. Happy Jokers day!

Ken was thinking if what he was about to do would become a regret later.

While he was overjoyed to hear that Josh was willing to give himself wholly, he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

He wouldn’t forget the look on Josh’s face when he almost turned into his beast’s form on the day he was conquered by greed and jealousy. He didn’t want Josh to see him again in the same horrific light.

Josh emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel on his hair. He was wearing black silk pyjamas. The dragon didn’t seem to notice him because he kept staring into space. The illustrator strode across the room. “Ken? May problema ba?”

Ken looked at Josh, his beautiful human. He made Josh sit on the bed, keeping a steady grip on his hands as the dragon knelt in front of him. “Handa ka ba ba talagang ialay ang sarili mo sa akin?” he asked. “Matapos nito, hindi na ako aalis pa sa tabi mo. Isa itong pang-habangbuhay na bigkis.”

Josh didn’t speak. Instead, he took off his short-sleeved button down shirt and tossed it on the side of the bed. “Alam ko, Ken.”

The dragon’s irises kept shifting colors from red and gold at the sight of Josh’s exposed skin. Ever since Josh said those words in the shore, his desire swirled into a bigger and greedier maelstrom in his gut. He heaved a sigh of surrender. “Josh, paraluman ko, pinagkakatiwalaan mo ba ako?”

The question confused Josh. After the things that happened, Ken should already know how deeply he was trusting him.

Josh nodded.

***

After blindfolding Josh with a bandana, Ken retrieved the red silk tie that he noticed on the bedside table. The illustrator must have forgotten about the existence of the gift set at the exact second that he put it there. Ken took Josh’s hands and slowly bound them using the red neck tie. Josh felt the restraint on his wrists as Ken tightened the silk fabric with a final knot. The illustrator didn’t really understand why Ken needed to do such preparations.

“Ken, kailangan ko ba talaga—” Josh asked. “I won’t run away.”

But no matter what Josh said, Ken didn’t say something back. He just stared at his human in all his fragile beauty. Josh wanted to be his. And this mere fact alone prompted his irises to continuously change colors, along with the variations and intensity of emotions that welled up and flooded his whole being.

“Ken?”

The dragon slowly pushed Josh down. He hovered over him for a while, breathing his scent. And it was strange how it could rile him up. Ken caressed Josh’s cheek and the illustrator shivered with the coldness of the beast’s hand.

Ken kissed Josh’s lips softly and affectionately. “Josh…” He breathed heavily against Josh’s neck, waiting for his beloved to put up a strong resistance against the current of his turbulent craving. If Josh had the slightest doubt and thoughts of retreat, this should be the time he raised them.

The illustrator felt the waft of hesitation in the manner Ken muttered his name. He would have pulled him in a reassuring embrace but his hands couldn’t roam free. “I’m yours,” He said and hoped that a reiteration of his confession would calm Ken’s internal storm. “Ako ay sa’y—”

Ken pulled back, yanked Josh’s restrained hands, and pinned them over Josh’s head. And before Josh could utter another word, Ken leaned down and caught his lips in a fervent kiss. He ached for him so much, that he could no longer shake off his hunger, which also meant that his real shape and form would inevitably rise to the surface.

When Josh responded by opening his mouth and sliding his warm tongue against Ken’s, the beast felt a surge of heat. And as their kiss deepened, Ken’s pair of horns started growing. The narrow black outgrowths stretched backward, curling slightly at the tips. His human ears turned into pointy ones, and patches of cerulean scales appeared along the skin of his collarbone, shoulders, and arms. He gave Josh a brief moment to breathe by turning his attention to Josh’s neck, licking and trailing kisses down to his obscenely restless chest, nibbling on his hardening nipples.

Being denied of his sight, Josh became overly sensitive. The dragon’s movements plumbed new depths of bliss and danger that Josh couldn’t help but succumb in. “K-Ken… _hah_ …” Josh gasped. “Un- _ah!_ -untie me, please.”

But Ken wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t risk having Josh see and touch him in his repulsive form. At this moment when he allowed his greed and lust to set sail, he was nothing but a visage of sinful defects. He was a view that would certainly inspire nightmares. A monster ravening on his most precious prey.

The beast repeatedly apologized in his head as he took off his clothes, freeing his throbbing member. A lean and long tail with an arrowhead tip also emerged from his backside. More patches of his dragonscales showed up around his eyes as they became a pair of black orbs with golden irises. He soon removed Josh’s remaining garments until he was also stark naked. He resumed the trail of kisses from Josh’s chest down to his abdomen, until he finally reached Josh’s erect manhood.

“Ah!” Josh yelped when Ken started sliding his tongue along the illustrator’s length. “K- _uh_ -Ken…W-wai- _mnn_ ” He shivered and moaned as Ken devoured him whole, the beast bobbing his head until he could take Josh in further and taste him better.

The restraint in Josh’s hands slowly became a form of torture. He was feeling Ken too keenly, with ripples of pleasure rushing through his body. It was as if Ken was touching every inch of him all at once, like water slowly swallowing him as he sank deeper into the sensation. He didn’t know how long he could last like this.

“K- _ah_! Le- _mmn_ -go. I’m— _Ah_!“ Josh warned Ken as the beast went faster. And soon the illustrator’s load traced along the beast’s throat.

Josh panted, his hands nestling on his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to see Ken. He reached for the blindfold to pull it down, but Ken was quick to seize his fettered hands.

“Hindi mo ako nais makita,” Ken said with certainty.

Josh didn’t move away his hands. He clutched the side of the bandage, eager to take it off. “Pinagkakatiwalaan mo ba ako, Ken?”

Ken wavered. Josh repeated the question.

Reluctantly, Ken pulled up Josh so they were both sitting in the middle of the bed. He untied Josh’s hands while enduring the swells of fear in his chest.

Josh slowly slid the blindfold off his head, keeping his eyes on his naked lower body as he waited for the blur to fade into a frame of clarity.

Fighting his fear so hard, Ken stayed there, waiting for Josh’s reaction. But his face remained blank. The illustrator dragged his line of vision to Ken’s face, burning into his memory every detail of his real form. Ken’s set of slim horns and his dark eyes. The blue-green scales that swamped parts of his skin. The pointy tail that was swinging uneasily behind Ken. Josh took a few minutes to take it all in.

“Hindi ka ba natatakot?” Ken asked nervously.

Josh raised his right hand and placed it on Ken’s left cheek. He ran a finger on the scales under his eyes. They felt icy but comforting.

But Ken was at a loss. He expected Josh to get shocked. To regard him as another nightmare. But instead, he was receiving gentle touches from his beloved.

“Hindi ka nakakatakot, Ken,” Josh smiled at him. He had been creating and drawing monsters for years and as he thought, Ken was way above any beast he had known. He cupped Ken’s face and kissed his lips tenderly. “Napakaganda mo.”

Something boiled in Ken’s chest. It was so warm that he felt like he was going to melt. Josh kissed him again and then uttered for the first time the words that he had been to hear from him. “Iniibig kita.”

Ken held his breath.

“I wanted to say it kapag nakita na kita nang buo,” Josh confessed. “Iniibig kita.”

Losing his cool, the beast swooped down on his beloved, kissing him the way hurricanes danced over the oceans. Josh welcomed him, hands snaking around his dragon’s scaly shoulders and neck.

Ken positioned himself against his entrance, waiting for another merciful consent. “Josh...” He said breathlessly, the irises of his dark orbs turning in fiery shade of red.

“I prepared myself so…” Josh couldn’t say it well so he just wrapped his legs around Ken’s waist, feeling the dragon’s hardness. “Angkinin mo ako.”

Ken felt an electric current down his spine, With Josh’s encouragement, he pushed himself all the way in. And after several puffs of air, the beast began to move—slowly at first until he completely found himself drowning in the heat and pleasure of finally becoming one with his muse.

“K- _ah!_ -mnn,” His beloved’s moans flowed rapidly with his tempestuous movements, and soon enough, Josh felt the dragon’s seed streamed inside him. Ken collapsed over Josh, feeling a significant spike in his power albeit his exhaustion.

“My..” Josh, although still suffering from a shortness of breath, remembered something that he wanted to share with Ken. “My .. new comic book … is coming out.. tomorrow.” The dragon pushed up himself to look at Josh. His eyes had turned back to gold. “Alam mo ba ang pamagat ng nilika kong mundo?”

Ken shook his head. “Ano?”

Josh smiled brightly. “Bakunawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel so good how it ended. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I might edit some parts later. Happy Jokers Day!


End file.
